Midnight Mall Trip
by Edan R
Summary: One of my stories written for /vg/ that I'm dumping here. Chica and Bonnie stumble upon the keys to a nearby mall, and decide to go on a late-night excursion. Chica/Bonnie yuri, rated M for sexual content and language.


A very stupid man died in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one Saturday night. Having pieced together snippets of information about clandestine affairs and mysterious deaths occurring in the family pizzeria, he brought his Glock 19 and a flashlight to scope out the place at around midnight. It was not long before Freddy had shown up behind him and all but tore his head off. He was just being dragged backstage to be put in an empty suit when a curious Bonnie and Chica started going through the possessions he had dropped in the brief but violent struggle.

"Says his name was Scott," Chica said, examining a yellow nametag that she had picked up off the ground.

"How careless Scott was for not wearing his suit," Bonnie chided casually. Bonnie had picked up the man's pistol and was looking it over. "What is this thing?"

"Let me see," Chica responded as the took the gun from Bonnie's hands. She examined it, looking over the grip, pulling the slide back a bit, and looking directly down the barrel.

"Well?" Bonnie inquired.

Chica shrugged. "Beats me."

As Chica threw the gun on the floor, something shiny caught her eye. Picking it up, she recognized it as a ring with over a dozen keys on it.

"What do you think these are for?" she asked Bonnie.

Bonnie, who was taking a second look at Scott's nametag, stumbled upon the answer.

"I think those are the keys to that mall a few blocks from here."

Chica continued to look at the keys in thought for a few moments before a smile crept onto her face. She grabbed Bonnie's shoulders from behind, getting her attention.

"We should go!" Chica exclaimed.

"I don't know, Chica. Sneaking out... Freddy would get mad at us."

"He'll never know! He's too busy with his... art," Chica persuaded, referring to Freddy's obsession with studying the slapstick and humor of old Hanna Barbera cartoons.

"Well..." Bonnie paused. Whether she wanted to or not, she couldn't turn down Chica's smile. "Sure."

"Wonderful!" Chica giggled. "We'll need disguises if we're going to go out, though."

"Disguises?" Bonnie inquired.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Chica said before walking off to go find whatever it was she thought would provide sufficient camouflage.

A couple of minutes later, Chica returned with the disguises. Soon she and Bonnie were outside the restaurant, making their way to the nearby mall dressed in oversized trenchcoats, sunglasses, fake mustaches, and, most bizarrely of all, sombreros. While few people were out on the streets at the time, those who did see them found them too weird to think they were dangerous, so they did manage to succeed in avoiding unwanted attention. It was not long until the pair found themselves at a side entrance to the mall. Chica fumbled with the keys until she found the desired one and they entered the massive building. Inside, Chica and Bonnie could only marvel at the size and scope of the place. They both had a vague idea what a mall was, but they had never been to one before. It was strangely magical for the two of them. Ditching their outfits, they started to wander around, trying keys out on whichever stores caught their attention. The first establishment they explored was a toy store.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked, observing a large Transformer toy. She was incredibly confused by all of the moving parts on it, but it somehow felt familiar to her in a way.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica yelled from afar.

"What-" Bonnie began before she was hit in the face by a series of foam darts.

Chica, holding a large Nerf gun, giggled as Bonnie cowered from the harmless assault.

"Come on, Bonnie, it ain't so bad."

Bonnie ran off, seemingly crying, into an aisle. Chica, concerned that she may have gone too far with her sensitive companion, dropped the toy and went to check on her.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

A few seconds after Chica peeked her head into the aisle, her face was met with Bonnie's counterattack. With a revolver in each hand, she pelted Chica until every shot she had was expended. Satisfied, she dropped the guns and walked down the aisle to help the laughing Chica get back on her feet.

"I can't believe we left one of these things behind at the pizzeria!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, these are fun!" Chica responded. "No wonder Scott had one with him!"

Now certain they were in for an enjoyable night, the pair continued on, trying different stores. They visited a pet store, where Chica had to stop Bonnie from sticking her butt in the air and hopping around in an imitation of the live bunnies there, and then tried a music store where Bonnie tried out the guitars until Chica got mad at the place for not having any cupcakes. Their next stop was the food court, where Chica found a pizza place that made her shriek with excitement. Bolting for it, she whipped up a few pizzas as quickly as possible.

"What's lingerie?" Bonnie asked as they entered a new store.

"Sounds like some kind of pasta," Chica answered, observing the strange clothing.

Chica wandered around the store for some time before coming across something which caught her eye.

"Hey, Bonnie, come look at these!" she called.

Bonnie walked over to see Chica holding a pair of lacy 36D bras, one red and one black.

"Try one of these on, I bet it will look good on you!" she said, tossing Bonnie the red one.

Bonnie was confused by what she was holding. She didn't have any parts on her body that would fit in the huge cups. However, she put enough information together to take a minute and put it on as she saw fit.

"There, I think I got it," Bonnie said.

"You sure about that?" Chica asked, looking up at the brassiere tied to the tops of Bonnie's ears.

"Why, where else would I put them?" Bonnie inquired. Then she noticed Chica had her bra around her chest, tightly hugging her rather large breasts together.

Feeling embarrassed, Bonnie removed the bra and went to look elsewhere in the store. Chica did the same, not feeling comfortable with her article of clothing. She walked around, looking for Bonnie. She was surprisingly difficult to find within the small maze of frilly lace. After only a little time spent searching, however, Chica felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turned around to see Bonnie wearing a piece of see-through red lingerie, conforming to her torso without any problems but becoming tight around her wide hips.

"H-how do I look?" asked Bonnie, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Chica could only look Bonnie over in awe for a few moments. She was so cute when she was flustered, it was hard to react to. However, Chica eventually took a step forward and placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie looked at her, still visibly nervous.

"You look beautiful," Chica said with a smile before pulling Bonnie in for a long hug.

Soon after that the pair left the store, neither leaving with any clothing in spite of liking some of what they found. Chica contemplated why Bonnie was always so insecure about her beauty. She was in no way unappealing, at least not to her. Maybe not everybody enjoyed a petite figure leading down to plentiful thighs and broad hips, but Chica found it nearly irresistible. However, she abandoned these thoughts as they stumbled upon a bar at the end of the food court.

"I've never seen drinks like these before," Chica mulled out loud as she examined the rows upon rows of different beverages.

"I don't think we serve this stuff at Freddy's," Bonnie remarked.

Chica continued to scan the drinks before she got an idea.

"Wanna try some?" Chica asked, turning to Bonnie with a bottle of tequila in her hands.

"Sure!" Bonnie exclaimed, pulling out two full-sized glasses from the other side of the counter.

As the two of them sat on stools, Chica poured them each a glass, unaware of the nature of the drink. They toasted, and both began to chug. The tequila tasted terrible, but the sensation they got from it was enough incentive to try more of the bar's contents. It was strange for them; neither knew what getting drunk was, so they didn't understand the mental transformation they were going through. All they knew was that they wanted more. They went through several bottles of vodka, wine, and liquor. Eventually both of them were reduced to laughing, incoherent messes, barely able to keep themselves up.

"We should have done this a million years ago," Chica slurred.

"Amen to that, sister," Bonnie chuckled as she dropped yet another glass on the floor behind the counter, prompting further laughter.

Chica took a swig directly from a large bottle of tequila, pouring much of it all over her face.

"Oops," she laughed. "I'm such a-"

Chica's inebriated thoughts were interrupted by a sense of surprise as she found Bonnie licking the spilled tequila off her face. After registering what was going on, however, Chica relaxed and held Bonnie closer to her. Bonnie dutifully licked Chica's chin and neck, making sure not a drop of alcohol remained on Chica. Once she finished, she looked up and found her and Chica's eyes locked together. Chica moved in for a kiss; a drunken mess of tongue wrestling ensued. Not entirely pleasant, but they were both too intoxicated to care. When Bonnie moved in to get closer to Chica, the two fell off of their stools, Chica thudding on the ground and Bonnie landing on top of her. Again, they paid this no mind, and continued as they were. Bonnie fondled Chica's breasts and ran her tongue across her neck, while Chica caressed and squeezed Bonnie's large rear. Both were giggling intermittently. While they weren't very coordinated, Bonnie and Chica both knew very well what they were doing; it was something both of them had wanted to do for a very, very long time.

Chica was just enjoying Bonnie sucking at her breast when she turned her head over and noticed the clock on the wall above the bar. It was 5:30. Panicking, Chica removed Bonnie from atop her and pointed the clock out to her. The two ran as fast as they could to where they had entered the mall. Not even putting their disguises back on, the duo bolted in a drunken zigzag back to the pizzeria. On the way they knocked over trash cans, set off car alarms, and caught the attention of a few very confused early-morning joggers.

They made it back to Freddy's at 5:49 am. Tired and dazed, the stumbled over to the supply closet and passed out in each other's arms. Fortunately for them, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed on Sunday, so they didn't arouse any suspicion. They woke up late enough in the day to cover their tracks before Freddy and Foxy woke up for the night. Apart from their splitting headaches, they were golden. When midnight struck, they wandered around the restaurant as usual. The security guard hadn't come in for overtime that weekend, so they didn't have much of anything to do. While Bonnie was making her typical rounds through the pizzeria, she was approached by Chica in the dining room.

"Bonnie?" Chica called from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, hi Chica!" Bonnie answered, walking over to her.

"Listen, about this morning..." Chica began, blushing.

"Oh, um, th-that, yes." Bonnie stammered, her face also turning red.

"I..." Chica trailed off in embarassment. She was looking at her feet, nervous. She had to be courageous, though. She turned her head up and looked Bonnie directly in the eyes.

"I loved it."

"Y-you did?" Bonnie asked in surprise, even more flustered than before.

"Bonnie, I've loved you for a long time now," Chica confessed. "You're so beautiful, and adorable, a-and I don't know what I would do without you here."

Tears were welling up in Bonnie's eyes. Rather than try and fail to choke out a response, she simply dove forward and hugged Chica as hard as she could.

"I-I-I love y-you too, Ch-Chica," Bonnie managed to sputter after a few moments.

The hug lasted for a good long while until a loud noise exploded from Freddy's "office" backstage.

"Hey, what the fuck!" they heard him scream from a distance.

Curious and surprised, Chica and Bonnie sauntered over to the backstage area of the restaurant to find Freddy sitting at the old computer there with a YouTube page open.

"What's up, Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Freddy said with a scowl. He moved his chair over to let Chica and Bonnie get a closer look at the computer screen.

The video was called "DRUNK LESBIAN ROBOT FURRIES AT THE MALL [18+ ADULTS ONLY!]", and it had over 5,000,000 views.

Chica gulped. "...Shit."

"You've got some explaining to do." Freddy said. Of course, he was mad. With Freddy, it was all business, all the time.


End file.
